redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Hi Bluestripe the Wild, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:25, 29 March 2009 Welcome To Redwall!! Hey,Bluestripe! I'm Rose;you come to me if you have problems on Redwall!!--Rose Of Noonvale WELCOME, Bluestripe! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the redwall wiki badger lord to be! --Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 21:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Bluestripe... the first parts of The Legend of the Spearlady is posted! And please take polls on my user page! Thanks, your friend, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ahoy there! Future Badger Lord! I'm Silverfalcon Pikehawk, if you like fan fiction, go to Shieldmaiden's for a list great ones. (also could you check out my three fan fictions? If'n y'do please rate an leave comments, they are in my blog.) If you need help whit yer a signature, just ask Sambrook the Artist. Once again hello!Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Sure We can be friends. Want to chat? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another badger lover!! It seemed to me like I was the only one on here that really liked badgers. AWESOME!! Let me know when your fanfic is typed up. --Wild Doogy Plumm 18:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi again! Hi there Bluestripe! I was wondering, if you could read my fanfic. It's called 'The Conquest'. If you already have or are in the process of reading it, then disregard this message. Bye! P.S. If you do read it, could you tell me what you think? Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 16:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! sure, why not? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 01:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) oh, and can you read User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle ant tell me what you think? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 01:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Just sayin something. Take a look at this link please. User:Silverfalcon_Pikehawk#Fanart. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 04:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Your signature You should make it so it links back to your user page and your talk page. Take this link to learn how. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 16:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Bluestripe, could you please read A Coneslinger's Quest? Thanks. Oh and put me on your update list please. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sure! We can be friends! PS you say Eulalia alot! PPS I'm not the one who does pics, that would be Sambrook, Merlock, and a whole slue of others!:) Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? *smiles* Methinks I should change my sig to say my actual username... (I'm Martin2.) --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 23:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hey Bluestripe! If you want some more friends I know of some great people on here. Click here and scroll down to the bottom of the page. Those are the people that are most active on the website. Ask Verminfate to be your friend, he's real nice. You could also ask Arrowtail, Martin 2, Deyna Swordmaid, Mauran Axestripe, Fiona Fox, Laterose of Noonvale and lots of other people too. If you need help with anything let me know. I don't know a lot about the website, but I know enough. Have a good day! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. If you need help with your signature ask Sambrook the Otter for help. fan fics... well, you could do a sequel of your favorite book. oh, and, you can sign by typing 4 ~s. yeah, i gotta fix me sig --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!!]] 21:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I take a theme from the Redwall books and make that my central part, like in Waves of Darkness it was corsairs and amnesia. Or, as with The Storm, I take a cool idea I had and expand. that was somebody in the abbey faking being warrior. I add details here and there and slowly my characters develop almost there own personalities and I only have to steer the story as it practically writes itself. I'm getting all metaphorical, better stop writing before I get into philosophy. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) You could write about Gorath's life before he got captured, Rocc Arrem before he was killed, how the Greeneyes dynasty got to Mossflower, and a heck of a lot more. :D Hope you like the ideas. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Pinedance!Those are pretty good!I'm not saying those are bad but,tell me some more so I can get ideas for more fan fics. Ok, have you read Doomwyte yet? Cuz there are some loose ends in there that could be tied up. Aaanyways, you could write about how Ripfang II got inside Salamandatron, what happened to Mariel and Dandin after The Bellmaker, what happened to Matthias' family, what Ranguvar was like when she was a kid, and still a heck of a lot more. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yes I'm friends with Verminfate. He is not on alot though, but don't worry, he'll probably respond to your messages when he's on. The reason why I don't mention all my ideas is because I plan on using some of them myself. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) fan Fics Or even better yet, do something original! This is a bit harder to do. think of what you want to see in a Redwall book, and put it in yours. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) And you can sign by pressing the button at the top to the right of the W with \ through it in edit mode Or four tildes ~~~~ (That's the key right under escape.) --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner, I haven't had a chance to get on. But anyway, sure I'll be your friend! Great fanfic by the way! Could you check out mine please? Thanks! --Verminfate 04:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! RE: remember me? Sure, I'll totally be friends with u! I've always thought that bluestripe the wild was a VERY cool character, and am hoping that BJ might make a book about him/her. What kind of music do u like. (Yeah, that's like the first question I ever ask anyone. ;) see ya bluestripe! PS, if u want a pic done, I could do it. Sambrook is better though. --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 19:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) OK, u can message me when it's up if you want, if it takes a while, it's because I'm working on my fanfic on sonic fanfiction wiki. --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 20:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Uh...i'm having trouble with ideas for future fan fics of my own, but maybe you can do a biography of a made up badger lord? since you are a badger...i think....anyway, i gotta go. bye --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 20:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wiki is now off the ground, link on my user page. Thanks! I founded it. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey man :) its great to meet you :D i would love to be your friend! You can look up how to make your own custom signature on my talk page under "signature....template" And once again, its great to meet you ! Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 04:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) OK. It may be a while though, as I haven't ever drawn a badger that looked good, and, I'll have to practice. I'm exited though!! PS, Please notify me for updates. --CHAOS Chaos is lonely, talk to him 17:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC)PS, Chaos is me, MERLOCK. Er Well I'm afraid I can't really help you with a sequal to Triss, 'cause, you see, Shieldmaiden and I are already co-writing a sequal to Triss. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 21:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) O'Course!! Yeah I'll be your friend,Bluestripe!!!!--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] Well,yeah... What did she do? Can you read my fan fiction The Fearless One--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] You can write your own version. I'm going to write my own sequel to Taggerung called A Taggerung Comes and Sheildmaiden is doing one!--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] Fanfic ideas Well, you can make up a story with all original characters like I did with 'Of Warriors and Corsairs'. Or you can write a prequel or sequel to one of the real books. It's up to you! Just ask me if you need any more help. Bye!--Verminfate 04:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Fan fic Ideas Hey, u could write about martin's father luke. No one's done that before. I'll read your fan fic, and by the way, your pic is like done. It's one of the best one's I've made. --MERLOCK Well Nobody said you can't do your own sequel to Triss. What I meant to say was that I don't really have any ideas for another sequel to Triss, only ones for the one Shieldmaiden and I are working on. But hey, you can still do your own. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. Really. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 18:59, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Easter! Pasqua felice! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 17:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Whew! Thank goodness! I was worried you would not want to be friends any more. Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) This is an easy way to put down your signature. Since you almost always put "Bluestripe the Wild, Futre Badger Lord" and "Eulaaallllliiiiiiia!" when you sign, here's an easy way! Bluestripe the Wild, Future Badger Lord Eullllaaaalia! Now just put what ever color you want where silver is, then copy. Go to your preferences,down to Custom Signature, check the box and paste in the text box! Then, whenever you want to sign, just put four tildes like this: ~~~~. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) PIC Okay, man, i will! =) Wait a minute or two, I've got to take a pic, and then put it on the laptop, and then put it on here. Oh, yeah, Happy Easter!--CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 23:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Here, the pic to appease thy wrath... or impatience Here you go Bluestripe! --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 00:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Let's make a deal If you make a proper signature. (It's such a pain to find my way to your page) then I'll read your fan fic and comment. Okay? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Muhahaha! Yes, all candy thieves must watch out! I have the habit of getting Bloodwrath when I confront candy thieves! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI.--Verminfate 01:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Hi I guess we can be, so you can start calling me Fren :) Also, if you want an illustration, you can ask me! ---Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 12:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for the late response, I was on vacation for two whole weeks! Yeah!!!!! I would LOVE to be your friend!! I will read your fan-fiction and please tell me of updates!--[[User:Ziral Silvertail|'Ziral Silvertail']] Hmmmm..... How about write a fan fiction to after ''Marlfox''? That was a good book!--[[User:Ziral Silvertail|'Ziral Silvertail']] My First Friend!!! Yeah!! Please tell me of updates!!--[[User:Keria Oaktree|'Keria Oaktree']] Darkblades... has officially started!!!!!!!!! --Verminfate 00:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Friends I want to be your frien, Bluestripe the Wild Ta-da! Here's Bluestripe! ---Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 17:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Advice You know, since Bluestripe a Name Remembered is on your blog, you can hide that anon user's comment if you want. There should be a link next to the comment that says hide.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Umm... I guess I can draw scenes like that, but they just take a long time. While my regular character drawings take about half an hour (I'm fast at drawing, you see), scenes like those take about two hours. If I scrap coloring with Paint, then it'll be quicker. Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 14:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ok ok I'm here I see you page, about your story ideas, try a swamp thing. like say the reptiles in the swamp attack redwall some how. I'm going to read you story now, please read mine.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yahoo!!!!!!!!!! I have a friend! Tell me of updates! [[User:Maria Waterdog|'Maria Waterdog']] Hmmm... Lemme see? Fan Fiction ideas? Hmmm if'n ye mean names, I can't really help(I struggle to think of a title) plotlines I can help with(somewhat) character ideas I can help with, here are a few characters that ye could use Name:Riverthorn or Riv. Species:Otter. Gender:male. weapon(s):whatever ye want them to be.Place of origin:Mossflower Woods. Death:Whatever ye want it to be. Name:Trintar or Trin. Species: Mouse. Gender:male. weapon(s):whatever you want them to be. Place of origin:Redwall Abbey. Death:whatever ye want. Name:Ferndew or Fern or Dew. Species: Hare. Gender:female. Weapon(s):whatever ye want. Place of origin: Salamandastron. and a few others plotline idea(s): I only have one so here ye go: An otter, a mouse, and a haremaid set out to Noonvale to see hte place of their ancestors, only to find out (when they arrive) it is currently under siege by a vermin warlord and his hoardes! so there ye are mate glad I could help!PS sorry fer confusin' ye on my first comment Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you afraid of Steeldirge? Yahoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sure for ever one of the things you said!!!!!-Captain Conza Hoi Can you read my two fan fics? User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale A sequel to Martin the Warrior User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest A sequel to Taggerung. I appreciate it! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'The Conquest'. Please leave a message. Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 03:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Aye, sure thing mate! Yes, another badger!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I can wait Congrats for yore essay, mate! I wrote one once about similarities between Bryony and Tansy, but I got hit with mistakes only a week after I'd posted it, so I guess essays aren't for me! Lol, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! sorry this week is my stanford achievement test. it lasts for the whole week. i won't have time to come on that often. by weekend, i'll be on. oh, and if you haven't already, please read and comment on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. thanks --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, mate I'll change it as fast as I can. But for now, I'm runnin' on 2 wheels. What, with the fan fiction wiki, the user list, updating my fan-fics enough, not to mention life it's self! *sigh* I'll manage, SOME HOW. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hear, hear, matey! Update on Hollyfire's Tale! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Aye, then, I'll be readin' yer story pronto! Gooday. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 09:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) RE:lets talk more Okay dokay! Waddaya wanna talk 'bout??? Who left that last message?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard6654 Signature Image Please reduce the size of the image in your signature by a lot. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Update! HUGE update on the land of ice and snow! ok.... sure, btw I already read your story.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Great! of course I'll be your friend! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hip-Hip Hooray!!!!!!!!! Just getting back to Redwall Wiki and all ready have a new friend! Please update me also. [[User:Fiona Fox|'Princess Fiona']] Exactly what kind of wralord do you want? You could go for the cunning but so full of himself that it's his downfall, like Tsarmina in Mossflower, or the warlord that creeps up on the current ruler and kills him and becomes the worst warlord you could think of, or the kind that appeals to the hord to become more popular and then slowly goes crazy for some reason, like Sawney Rath from Taggerung. Does that help? Hope so! Arrowtail Talk to me! 00:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'll think on it and get bak to you as soon as possible. Oh and can I help come up with a name for the warlord? Arrowtail Talk to me! 00:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Lemme see? Ummm, villain name, villain name, ummm. Cool/scaryish name? Ummm, Deathfang! Sounds cool to me and is kinda scaryish. Oh and I saw on Arrowtail's talk page that you want him to have a rare weapon I was thinking, Oh, I can help with that! how about a Jutte, or Shuko, or Pata, or Jamadhar, or Haladie. Search these so you have a better idea as to what they look like--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Les' talk, messmate! Ok, sorry I haven't left a message in a while! ;) Do u have an account on any other wikia's? I have some on sonic wiki, and sonic fannon wiki. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 18:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sure we can talk, mate! Umm, I think Korvus Skurr is my least favorite baddy. I mean, yeah he does do some horrible things, but all he wants is to get back the eyes of the great Doomwyte Idol. It's a bit...I don't know. Who's your least fav. baddy? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yahoo! A friend! Time to read your fan fiction. Update me too. [[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars!']] Signature I've asked you once to reduce the size of your signature image. Please don't make me ask again. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :More. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Fan fic ideas Hmm, let me see, you can do something about Lord Asheye, you can write a sequel for Lord Brocktree, a sequel to Mattimeo, sequel to Long Patrol, or something about Badrang and Tramun Clogg working together. If you want we can write a co-story{that be cool}. Blizzard6654 23:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 A sequel to Mattimeo or somethind about Lord Asheye would be cool! [[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars!']] Hmm Yeah, Gabool was pretty dumb. I'll take a look at your fic now. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! Lamest death: Slagar's(A well! Come on.) Fav. hero: I can't decide!!! Lamest character: I dunno. What're your opinions? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'd like to be friends! If you need any help on your fanfics ask me! I could use some help too! Steet Streamdog STREEEEAAAAMMDOOOGS! 23:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, What about? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, lets talk! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Don't think I;ve read it yet (sorry I take do lon to rspond Will readLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am) Umm, which fic is it on? (How old are u?) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's okay, I totally understand. I tell my age, but not my name or anything, especially not where I live. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Er...hello :D ----Clockworthy Talk! 21:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Could you check out my two new polls, that would be great! Thanks! --[[User:Wild Doogy Plumm|Wild Doogy Plumm 17:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! I...will...say...YEEEESSS!!!!! WHAT?!? Oh sorry matey, I kinda was listenin' to a song by a band called Flyleaf, sorry, YEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!! I would like that very much shipmate!!!--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter Update on Fate of Nine! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. BTW, do you want me to update you? --Verminfate 02:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Hey Bluestripe! We're having a war on Wars and we need your help! Please join me Martin2, and Blizzard in our fight! P.S. I know we were enemies in the FoN war, but lets put that behind us! It's time to fight, as allies! Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Update on Fate of Nine. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Bluestripe! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! No, in fact H*** I might let slip just once. But The F or S words will not be tolerated. Just copy paste from your comment, or I could just delete it...--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hey bluestripe!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 14:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi Panthera Longclaws--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 19:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Maroo the mouse Check out my new blog post -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) PS, You'll really REALLY like it. U-date on Maroo! (and a bit of a cliff hanger) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) teeheehee! update on fate of nine..finally Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) uh...i totaly suck at creating names.But what I usually do to create names are makin’ anagrams of the scientific name. or sometimes just use the scientific name.--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! again, thanks! sure, I will be your friend! and yes, I will read your fanfics, but there are so many, I cant get to them all soon!!! but I will as soon as possible! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 18:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Well could you tell me some of his qualities? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'm honored to be one of your BFs here. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm. How about Thistle, Hawthorn, or Anemone for the gal and Tide, Hardpaw, or River for the guy? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Will do, Thanks! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I say yes to all of the things you said!! Deanna Taggerung 13:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bluestripe! You posted on my talk page and said you'd like to be my friend so I'd love to be yours! Dotti Guess what matey! UPDATE!!!--Silver the Avatar Avatar, Warrior, call me what you will, but you can't change who I am! Okay. Thanks. But I’m going tomorrow so I’ll tell you what happened…the day after tomorrow…or if we come home early, tomorrow… Re:Polls To make a poll you just type and then go one line down and type your question. And then below the question line you write the options. And then at the end of the questions you put . I hope this helps! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Wanna have a look? Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I've drawn for most of my life, but just last august I picked it up as a hobby. And as for your drawings, well, I guess it depend really ^_^ :Are they Redwall oriented? If so, then I give you a BIG yes! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 13:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Awww! Poor kitty. GO AND BUY HIM SOME TUNA 'NOW!!!! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 18:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Cool! I'm a Boy Scout too! And I'm also life rank! --Verminfate 18:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Do you... want me to update you on 'The Darkblades'? --Verminfate 20:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Ok. That's fine! :) --Verminfate 20:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! About the Picture I'll get started on it very soon. I just finished inking a new drawing and scanning it, but I will start right away. I'll try to get it done ASAP. Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 23:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. I assume you'd like it colored? Yeah, I draw as a hobby. I've been drawing for a looooooooooooooong time, so as the saying goes, "Practice makes perfect!" By the way, I'm working on the drawing. Lookin' good so far. I did different eyes on him though. He looks very evil and smirky. By the way, the "Yeah, I draw as a hobby. I've been drawing for a looooooooooooooong time, so as the saying goes, "Practice makes perfect!" By the way, I'm working on the drawing. Lookin' good so far. I did different eyes on him though. He looks very evil and smirky. " is me. I ALWAYS FORGET TO USE MY SIGNATURE!!! Errrrg... Sorry 'bout that. -- 00:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I remembered it this time :D Sorry, again because that was me and I wasn't logged in. "Yeah, I draw as a hobby. I've been drawing for a looooooooooooooong time, so as the saying goes, "Practice makes perfect!" By the way, I'm working on the drawing. Lookin' good so far. I did different eyes on him though. He looks very evil and smirky. " *Sigh* I need to remember to sign my signature and to LOG IN. Not too hard I guess. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I remembered AND I'm logged in! Huzzah! I Finished the Sketch!!! I finished the sketch! Yay! I might make some minor changes, but overall it'll be the same. I need to ink it and scan it too, but here's the roughed out thing. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 02:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I Finished the Drawing, Inked and Colored!! Here's the stuff, inked and colored. At spots the shading is a little wonky, but otherwise it's fine. I hope you like it! It turned out really nice. By the way, this is the first time I'd ever draw a weasel (or at least a weasel drawing that is good) and the first time ever drawing armor! Like the HUGE diamond on his armor? He probably plundered that from someone. Hope you like the drawing!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) About the nose, I think you would be able to see the length of it better if he was on the side. The bridge of the nose is foreshortened a lot since he's facing front. I tried my best to do all the stuff you asked and I'm glad you liked the sketch! He's kinda cute...yet you know he's evil (the evil eyebrows!!) but its so weird...I didn't mean him to look THAT cute...but now its kinda like he's trying to trick you so you don't see hm grabbing the knife thing. I also gave him a big rip in the cloak from some battle where somebody slashed at him. Since he doesn't know how to hand sew, he never fixed it (LOL!!). I'm glad it came out the way you pictured it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ya, me fifth friend! (First was Pinedance, then Martin2, next Long Patrol Girl, and Danthemanb) I'll read ya fan fiction! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 23:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Not done, but stopped readin' to tell Long Patrol Girl some'in. Gonna start back know! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 23:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've played and have the original and have borrowed Twilight Princess. By the way, I'm on snowpeak too, HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET THE BLOCK ON THE MIDDLE BUTTON?! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 01:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I sliced your ear off on duels. What are you gonna do?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) What's up man i read one of yir blogs it was cool--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm. good Question matey. What should we talk about?!?! Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Is it a long video? Oh and you should look at my last comment.User:Neildown Ok Well, maybe I'll look it up sometime, I'm not really allowed on youtube that much. I have watched a few videos though. Have you ever seen Red vs Blue? It's a rip off from the HALO games. They are ebsolutely hillarious but some of them have bad language :( . But if you ever look for some, look for one about 'Economy crisis'. VERY FUNNY and doesn't have bad language. And would you want to look over my fanfic when you got some time? User:Neildown Yes, that's fine.:)--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Just a sec. I have to alert the people on my update list of an update on KOK, then I'll duel.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sure. Yeah. I’m back. I was gone ‘cause I had basketball practice. (torture!!!) and some computer problems…and my sister was playing some really really stupid games. And sure. I’m bored. 17:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, Matey! So, you're a fan of Zelda, huh? What games have you played/do you own? I've been replaying them all, lately, and am game for a chat. You're fan fiction is great, and I promise I'll read the rest of it soon! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've played all of those, excepting Phantom Hourglass, because I don't have a DS. My friend loaned me a great disk, called the Zelda Collectors addition, that has the original four Zelda games on it. The first two are just arcade games, and aren't very good, but it also has Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. It was sold to promote Wind Waker, and is for Gamecube. I love the music, too. Just replaying Wind Waker is a very emotional experience for me, because I remember all the tunes so well. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 17:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Duals Sure, after I finish my present fights. Umrag the Destroyer 17:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hi! How are ya? Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, have fun! I’m gonna go to the beach again this Sunday. A different beach. I’ve been there before. It was fun. There was these tiny crabs in the rocks, and starfish, and snails, and a whole bunch of other stuff. We found a jelly fish in the water last time. Anyway, I’m takling about random stuff. Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 21:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I noticed that you said Michael Jackson died. I wasn't much of a fan of his either. always thought he was creepy. But that's like the 3rd celebrity that died this month, that I know of. Dave Mc Man, some person who was a model in the 70's and now MJ. Weird. User:Neildown sorry but............ummmmmmm.......thats not FUNNY. but thanks anyway --Ferretmaiden 01:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) s'all right! i like seeing wat people want to speak to me about! (and i DID ask for ideas*rolls eyes*) so i tink i need to be more specific when i say ideas. well i came up with another one! better put it on!BTW i made a freinds list on me user page. wanna join?--Ferretmaiden 01:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) THE CLUNY ONE WAS FUNNY! i liked that one. i didn't realy get the other ones though. thanks though!^-^ just a question. why do you want to be me freind? there are are a thousand other people on this wiki(weird; i sound like lok on LOST)so why me in particular? (just a question)--Ferretmaiden 11:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sure Whaddya wanna talk about? iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, the pics on Sir Wayne's page...they're Sambrook's. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Agarnu, Gruven, and yeah Gabool. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, sorry I ruined the donuts. lol. M2 wars Sure! Blustripe your on! Wild Doogy Plumm accepts your challenge! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! BTW Meet you there! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I thought we were! yes, put yer sig on me page! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i've listened to Eulalia! on audio a million times. (it's the only redwall audio the library has) i like listning to audios cause it's fun to see how other people imagine what the characters voices are like.)--Ferretmaiden 12:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll tell him, Blue. Enjoy camp!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 16:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) First lesson, YEAH! On wizardry! Please please PLEAAAAAASSEEEE do it! It's not that long! -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 19:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) PS, there IS homework you know. lol hi'z i feel like uzing z's todayz. so um what do you think about Folgrim's past? i'm a romantic so i like to wright about beasts falling in love.but i think maybez i should cut it out or noonz going to want te read mah stuff on zer wiki. what you thinkz?--Ferretmaiden 01:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Narnia Yikes that's cool! Mines Feb. 15th! Arrowtail Talk to me! 17:22, 29 June 2009 (U Update List If you want to be updated whenever I write more, just leave a sig on my talk page, under a heading of something along the lines of "Update" or "Fan Fiction", you know, that kind of thing. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 04:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) hey!^-^ i'd realy apreciate it if you recomended my Avatar instructions to new people.please?--Ferretmaiden 20:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Bluestripe me ole' mate! Okay, so lets see more plot details...ummm, well, you could have Trintar in Redwall, kinda bored or sumthin, then he here the Abbot/Abbess say that the Nameday feast is in three days, so he starts freakin out all happy, then they get read, when its time for the Nameday, he is helping people at the gate(the Abbot/Abbess said that all are welcome)and he meets Riverthorn coming in, and Moonbeam(sorry I gave you a used name earlier) at the gate, the three becom fast friends, a little bit before the feast they are in the Gatehouse and read about Noonvale, they really want to go, then Moonbeam finds evidence that her ancestor, Ballaw De Quincewold lived in Noonvale, along with Riverthorn and Trintar's ancestors, Keyla and Brome, ye get what I'm sayin'? Well, then they ' ''REALLY ' want to go, but when they ask, the elders say, "No, we haven't heard of Noonvale how do we know this is not one of your little tricks?" the three go back to the Gatehouse and find a map, and evidence that it does exist, they read about it, keep, the map, grab weapons and food, leave a message and the evidence, and set out for adventure! Wow, my fingers are falling off, we really should have c-written this, we still can, I have another account, so we could do this like SM and Mauran did, and we could remake it in that blog, but it already exists in this, one, so you could get LordTBT to delete it, then we could start it over co-writng it, so, do you want to do that? If so, tell, me, if not, then tell, me, if you do it would be: "Sure" if not: "No, thanks", well seeya mate! GTG, taking my sis to camp, seeya mate!--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! They deleted it with the rest of the RPG's. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. Well, I mean you were pretending to have coffee and stuff...oh well! *Light-bulb appears above head* *Gives everybody lattès* :D But, I mean if the wars stuff is still open...isn't wars an RPG if fake coffee is?? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe there's no CPG either; CPG being Coffee Playing Games (lol!). --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thankx! ^^ I DID get the presents I wanted! Two new CD's, one called 'Fangs!' By falling up, and 'the bird and the bee sides' by my fave bad relient K! I also got a BIG notebook and my parents say now that I'm fourteen seasons old I'm allowed to wear makeup! 8) (I AM a girl just in case you didn't know) But, yeah, I'll be making another pic of bluestripe because I've found a new way to make animals that's a LOT better! Thanx again, your the best matey too! ;) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 18:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i think so --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Send me a message when you get this, then about a minut e or so go to your blog, if it says "11 comments" chek it, if it's from me, it will be telling you the password, after that hide it, you should know how, if not, there is the word "hide" in italics, and it looks like a link, click on that and it will hide it, then you can ask LordTBT to delet the story so we can start it afresh! Pine marten villain? Sweet, I was thinking a wolverine--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! You still on?--SilverI'm using this cause I'm to lazy to make another sig Leave a messag when you get back--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! There are boys in my class who read Bleach and Naruto. Never really found a good Manga I liked...most of them are too weird for my tastes. Do you reccomend them? I'm going to the library soon so I might check them out. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 05:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Blue, I'm uploading my newest pics in a sec. Wanna see 'em? --Neildown TalkPage 13:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What have you done to your poor sig??? want some help?--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 19:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) wow what did you do, just take your first sig and forget all the other trys and start again.--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 19:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey... Your's and Silver's alter ego here, you take mfirst on story, it's started in the blog, should we make another story for this guy?(Thel')--Thel' Vomadore 15:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I watch Ninja warrior too! and I Love Lucy. Me & a friend actually want to try and go on Ninja Warrior, and we practice alot. Another good show is "Unbeatable Banzukai" Or it's something like that. People have to do these insane obstacle courses on bikes, stilts, skateboards, unicycles, pogosticks, and a ton of other stuff. Type me back! --Neildown TalkPage 18:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, I did, just before I sent you my first message! And yeah, lol, I saw your haywire sig. Dan was having fun telling about that! What is your favorite category on Unbeatable Banzukai? pogosticks, etc. User:Neildown-- 19:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to reply back! I've been busy (my room was painted and had to clean out the closet today..blergg) but I haven't been to the library yet and haven't seen that manga yet. I need to finish the Hobbit and like two other books for my school reading list (its extra credit but its cool) and also want to check out a redwall book on audio...of course after putting new batteries into the tape thingie. Maybe I can listen to it at night or something...or while I draw... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I like the bikes and when they do the handstand course XD! Ok, actually, I like all of 'em but those are my 2 favorites. Do you do any sports? I don't participate in any of them publicly but I do swimming, wrestling, martial arts, airsoft, sword fighting swords, and running once in awhile. Oh, and I have a friend that is in Boyscouts too! Neildown-- 14:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! They were tricky pictures to draw (easy to color though! Yay!) and so I'm glad everyone like them. Have you seen the pic I did for Neil? It's cute...but he's like covered in weapons! It's a bit odd...but funny. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:56, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sure... Oh, did you update The Land of Peace? Or should i take first? I think one or two chapters each turn, the name of the other account is Thel' Vomadore, how are you?--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! hey, I am on the shout box! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) well, are you there? I am waiting... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) sure i will! but hey, you are not on the shout box!!! :( Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) go to the top of the page where it says 'widget dashboard' here you will find a shout box, where I have been talking to my self for like, 30 min. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I meant a ghost/shade thing. Not dead, but not quite alive either. Have you read The other two books? He is in them.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 02:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) In all three books he sort of "haunts" Ben and Ned. (Especially in Angel's Command)--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Essay I actually did read your essay. Thanks for writing one on Castaways! -- LordTBT Talk! 03:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I can do that. He seems like a fun, character to draw! I need to finish a pic for Ivy and color Neil's first, but I will do it ASAP. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think cake is good. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 18:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 'HAHAHA!!!' A wildcat Princess like me being friend with a silly old Badger Lord, like you? '''HAHAHA. . . Oh who am I kidding, I need a friend! Thank you!' ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'The Wild Cat Beauty']] 20:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to meet you, Bluestripe! We can always use more mates :) I'm glad to meet you, Bluestripe! We can always use more mates; I'd be glad to count you as one of mine. :) Thanks for leaving the post on my talkpage! :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Bluestripe....I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORED!!!!!!!!!! Agggh!! The bordom...it's coming...help me bluestripe!!! By the way yer picture's done. I need to scan it. SAVE ME FROM THE BOREDOM! Tell me mother I went down fightin'! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Let me read it first, silly! I'm REALLY slow at reading Fan fics...teehee. I'll go read it now :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Well, as you might know, I'm in England right now, and it's about midnight here so I've GTG. But.... did you see the cover for Sable Queen? SO AWESOME!!!!!!--Verminfate 23:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! I read it now, though! Very good! Scring's a baddie. I like Winey though. If you ever need anymore pics for it, I can do some. I'm almost getting busy with my pics again (Gulp!) but afterwards I can do some more :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was writing the update for Land of Peace, and my computer did sumthin wierd, and everything was erased, so I'll re-do it tomorow, sorry--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Signature I know you're having difficulties with your signature, but please sign the normal way. The timestamp is necessary whenever one signs. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Because Scring shot Bluestripe's momma!! Winey is just kinda a goofy character, too. I have to do a picture or two before it, but I will get it done. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Taa daa! That's Winey. I did it really quick...kinda. Anyways, I had to drop out the spear 'cause it didn't work. Sorry. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What is the NYLT or NYTL? Or however it's spelled. lol. "New York something something" I'm guessing? Well, I hope you have a good time when you go. I don't think I could stand New York though, I hate big cities. But at least you get to go to a beach, I love going to mine. A funny painful thing to substitute for paintball or airsoft at the beach is when a friend's back is turned take a little handful of wet sand & just whip it at their back. It's just as painful, lol. But yeah, send me a message when you can if you wanna chat, I like chattin too!--Neildown The warrior's talk page 20:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Man, was I off on that guess, lol. Oh well, I bet you can make a good leader, it might be hard at first but I'm sure you'll get the hang of things. And no, I never seen anime, I haven't even heard of it. *Shrug* User:Neildown P.S. I like your Winey!-- 20:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I sorta meant both of 'em. I haven't read the story yet though, but I was planning on it eventually. And I've heard of Dragon ball Z & Naruto but never tried 'em. They are illustrated like the poke'mon people, right? I play those a little bit.--Neildown The warrior's talk page 20:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah Maybe the warrior mole is just the secondary hero like in Salamandastron with Urthstripe and Samkim. Yeah, he does look like a weasel, but I'm still hoping for a marten! --Verminfate 21:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! HEY! I LOVE ANIME!!!!!!!!!! and so does LPG.. she draws in that style... man, are ya blind?? JK, but I do love anime... a lot!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Pokemon.... nothin much else.... I just like the style.... I dont really watch anything... anything like that, that is..... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Where exactly is the shoutbox on this wiki? I'm looking but don't see anything. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I really like Japanese.....I think I will learn it this year.... hopefully Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) my school has any launguge I want.... I am homeschooled!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) hehe! me special!! :D :P Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I'm having probs with the chat box I'm having probs with the chat box; got kicked and can't get back inWildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) my friend's family set up a memorial site online My friend's family set up a memorial site online; I had no idea it was set up; I was still in shock trying to find out what had happened and I come across that site, see his picture and lose control. I'm ready to go bloodwrath and fling this laptop. It shouldn't have locked earlier.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I wish someone could have gotten my friend help. And my own freaking FAMILY expected me to blow it off?! As far as I'm concerned, my so-called "father" isn't any relation to me anymore. We may share blood ties, but that's it. He, along with my "mother" and "grandmother" kept talking down, bashing my friend's memory. . . my grandmother started doing it to a friend of ours in front of me a few days ago and I went fusion.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know what's wrong with them. My "mother" and "grandmother"- (insert sarcasm here) expect me to just get over it like nothing happened? I was in touch with the Samaritans by e-mail for almost three months until some member, I don't know who, decided to reduce the number of times I could contact them from daily to weekly, then just basically gave me a kick and said "we can't help; you're on your own"- that group needs shut down--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I think my e-mail address might be visible to other users now, but I'm not sure. You're welcome to e-mail me if it is. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 04:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) what... Prop 8 passed... no weird stuff here! no siree!!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 22:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 21:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Hello! I'd love to be friends with you. :) And I'll try and read your ff, although I am a bit busy writing my own. :D Huzzah, someone who also loves anime! Ha ha, that's nigce to know. anyway, hi! ^.^ Deline Velvora 22:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I did. Hey, have you played 'Kindom Hearts'? -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 20:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) thank you thanks for the compliment, other bluestriped badger of awesomeness Bluestripethewild 00:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) you should look at my blog post 2. i updated it today Bluestripethewild 19:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Okay.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) hiya, back! I am on the shout box, if you wanna join me! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 02:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll be your friend :) Arvanna the Rogue 02:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcoming If a registered user edits here and has not been welcomed, they are welcomed automatically. Otherwise, anyone can welcome a new user. Just place the welcome template and your signature on their talk page. -- ~~~~ -- LordTBT Talk! 04:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :If the robot welcomes a user, do not edit my signature out and replace it with yours. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) From 2005-2008 my family and I have been going to places like France, Greece, USA(yes that is abraod fer me ;) ), Australia, and New Zealand but thanks to the A(H1N1) outbreak this year we only went across the country. If the virus has passed by '10 we're probably gonna go abroad again. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 04:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE: The polecat thing I like the idea, I just don't know if Lord TBT will.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Re: Editors To quote the page, "If you're just joining us (or have been here a while and are reading this page for the first time), add your name to the list below!" -- LordTBT Talk! 20:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Whatever the heck your subject was cause I can't remember it! Aye! --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 02:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Don't worry, you're not being annoying and sure I'll be your friend. Anyone that is on Redwall Wikia is friend unless they do something to specifically offend me. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Bluee!! I'm at the chat box :P Sorry, I was writing something earlier. But I'm here now!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Hey there, matey, can you check out my new fan fic, The Destiny of The warrior? Thanks a lot! Umrag the Destroyer 21:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer Update on the same thing as last time! Umrag the Destroyer 22:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Re: Shoutbox My main priority is wiki maintenance, no time for chatting. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Talking About Disney... I saw what you told Piney and I totally agree. I haven't watched Disney Channel in about a year. I like cartoons way better. The old movies, like the Aristocats and The Jungle Book are really well done and have great animation. PIXAR does really good movies, too. But a lot of the new ones (Bolt, for example) just look lame. It's a shame, really. In the old ones, they would really try to get people with character to do voice overs (I love this guy, Phil Harris, who did some really great voice-overs on old movies.) and they use them over and over again because they work so well. Now, its about getting who's popular and cookie-cutter. You know what else bugs me? The fifteen-thousand 'sequals' and 'specials' for these really great movies. Like Beauty and the Beast. You know all those lame sequals and Christmas specials and stuff? They are just so...bad...they just want to squeeze all of the money out of stuff. They just don't make many good movies anymore!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) YOU'RA FIRIN' YOUR LEAZA!!! BAHH!!!! P.S - We have the same sig colors. ;-) ~[[User:Black Melony|'Beautiful Melony']] [[User talk:Black Melony|'You wanna talk?']] 14:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) What is that? Your avatar. Seriously...what am I missing?? I have no clue what that is :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) DMZ? IT looks like one of the guys from "Spirited Away" from that Japanese movie...you know, the black thingee? Have you ever seen that movie? The animation is really good on it. By cell you mean like, literally, a cell from a cartoon-animation cycle? 'Cause that's what 'cells' mean to me :P I am so out of this loop. xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:39, 28 July 2009 (UTC) OH!!! Ok. I knew two boys who LOVED Dragon Ball Z like...three-four years ago. But now they're the popular boys and probably will never speak of their love for it :P I sat inbetween them four years ago iin class...they made me laugh...a lot... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:44, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Update! Umrag the Destroyer 19:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Err, its in the sketched up stage... I had auctually forgotten just how long it had been since I had use pencil and paper when I sketched it up. so It will be done by tomorrow... maybe. I auctually have a few things im doing, so it will be done by at least the end of this week . Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 00:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hi = ) Hi bluestripe! thanks for the tips! well should i kill off Lilyfern? - mountainrosethewarrior Wanna talk? Wassup?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well, right now, I'm suppoused to be driving home from dance, but yesterday I made the stupid mistake of doing my run with my new sneakers without socks. So I got massive blisters. And the car people have to replace all the tires on the car, so I'm home bound today. I woke up at 7:20 this morning.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. My computar's slow. (Random I know, but whatever.)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) FRIENDS Sure i'll be your friend!--Orlo Birchroot 00:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) thinking bout it I am more thinking about killing lilyfern than Stormtail but intersting... mount.rose YEP! And I can you BADGER BOY when ever I like to! YAY!! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Would you like to talk?']] 23:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. I got my blog to work again! yay! :D Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! how you like this?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) sorry..i looked after i commented...well ah updated redwall parodies..spread the word?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) i made some more links on me user if yew want to look at um..they is on favorite songs--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) pardon?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :) Gee, I'd love to be yore friend! but i may not always be available when you are, cause i live... yeah different time zone, so yeah, tnx! like i said, i'd love to be yore friend!! talk to ya later! ~--Otterwarrior 23:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No worries Laddie Don't you worry your little head wot! I'm not really fond of killing off badger lords Toodle pip! --Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 00:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) A pleasure to meet you Bluestripe! Thurrn the Ranger 00:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Trip It was really fun, thank you for asking! I got a little bruised and a wee bit sore, but I'm fine. I drove a golf cart and crashed it into a tree, rose on four wheelers (And just about fell off one!), shot some guns, ate at the Sonic a lot (There isn't any around where I live :( ), and got bit by mosquitos about... eight or more times. And didn't have any Cortizone!! Oh no!! :( I also got some new school supplies and clothes. But, tomorrow, I have to wake up at like...five...again. Grr... :( It was a very fun vacation!! I got to catch up with relatives and stuff, too :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hello.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) wait, you think my avatar is creepy? its a hazel eye!! with golden scales... ya know, like, on my blog.... :D oh, well, I think your avatar now is cool! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 23:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Comments It was the vandal, and all the other comments quoted the vandal. Add new queries to the talk page. The archive is for browsing, not adding new inquiries. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Wiki I'd recommend the help wiki. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Google operates on a hit based system. When you type in a keyword, it looks for the pages that have the most instances of that word. What wiki is it?--Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Could I have the link?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 00:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Me too Blue! Where's the link?! ~[[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Whatcha talkin' 'bout?']] 00:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hey! i made some new polls on my userpage! come see!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh! Cool!! Bye the way, what is that on your avatar? It's so tiny and I'm not a 20/20 vision-er. I gotta wear glasses to watch TV and such and go to school...but that was random. So hat is it? It looks like a fox with three tails in a hammock with the moon above it. I'm probably waay off... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh my!! That is a good idea!! But what should he be doing...hmm... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, The Corsair Invasion! Umrag the Destroyer 00:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Just need a few more details: What kind of clothing is Bluestripe wearing and what type of animal is Hawthorn? know I know, I haven't been reading much of your fanfic. Sorry. Also, I'm starting a new level on Final Fantasy cause I'm not sure what I'm doing on my other level. How far are you? --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok. I may take awhile in getting your pics but U will get them in good time. Ahh, I was just a little past that level ^.^. Fun fun fun! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Your new wiki Where do I type it in at? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thanks! BTW where did you go for boy scout summer camp? I went to Holcolm Valley near Big Bear California. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thank you. --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! I starting a new beginning! No longer a Fiona the Marlfox, now I'm Fiona Fox! ~Fiona Fox Talk to the thief! 18:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Just did start a new one! ~Fiona Fox Talk to the thief! 19:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I know, I saw! :D i'm gonna go check it out, I would've sooner, but my cousins where over and I was tired because I stayed up late and woke up early. Have u seen LPG's art of Merlock II?! It rocks! :D -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) yehy it's Arrowtail. Yeah of coures you'r my friend! I just have been so busy I haven't had the chance to UD in a while. :) Deleted the junk on there! My talk page was filled! ~Fiona Fox Talk! 00:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) O_o... Oops, I forgot I can do that..... ~Fiona Fox Talk! 01:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Now your on my friend list. :D Arrowtail Talk to me! 13:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Hi I just got back from a four day back-packing trip with my dad and siblings. And guess what? When I got back the day before yesterday I found out we're going camping this weekend. Will I never be at home again?! Anyway, what's up with you? I just realized I forgot to sign my last post. Sorry! I wish I could draw like the people on this site. They're all so good, and I'm... not. Oh well. We all have our talents. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 00:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *warm smile* thanks bud! oh, and did you know, im blind. --Otterwarrior 04:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC)